


Silent Goodbye

by Enigmaeneel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel
Summary: This is Harry's silent goodbye.





	Silent Goodbye

Harry looked at his wand in his hand, which was shaking at the time. All his thoughts running through his head. The same ones that had been rattling around in there for months now. But today was different,. Today they were louder than they had been before. Today the voices were telling him just to do it, to end the pain, make it all go away.  
  
Harry had never felt so alone and it scared him. No matter how much Ron and Hermione wanted to help, sometimes their judgmental comments made him feel even smaller than he already felt. The comments of “Just stay strong” and “We’re here if you need to talk” and then when he attempted to talk, they just shut him out. They hurt. He wasn’t going to lie anymore. He couldn’t.  
  
He held his wand and whispered the spell to stop the voices. He watched fascinated as the blood started to drip down on the quilt cover. As he lifted his wand and whispered the spell again he bit his lip to stop  himself from crying out. He knew he was alone in the house and it would be days before someone found him, but that didn’t mean he wanted to scream. He had been fighting for so long it was just second nature to him.  
  
Harry felt himself get light headed and lifted his wand one last time, this time pointing it to his throat. As he silently said his final goodbyes, he whispered the spell.

  
The wand dropped and rolled along the floor, the blood gushed and the life from his eyes and the color from his face drained away.

That was how Hermione found him the next day with a letter next to him. She felt a single tear run down her cheek. She knew that they had let him down and her heart broke. The final sentence on the letter made her break down. 

_"Everyone cares when its too late."_


End file.
